


Play

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Music, Piano, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The prompt was for Vetinari/Drumknott and "tenderness is in the hands".





	Play

“No, like this,” Vetinari murmurs, and Drumknott watches the way his lips quirk up at their edges even as he reaches out, warm fingers brushing against Drumknott’s own as he shifts their position upon the keys, adjusting his fingering. His hands are smaller than Vetinari’s, his fingers not quite so long, and it is a stretch to hold the position over the chord. 

Frowning, he experimentally presses down on the three keys, feeling the meat in his palm, the muscles in his fingers protest at the awkwardness the position as he moves between the ivory-white and the polished black of the keys, but as he repeats the movement a few times over, he feels the ease of transition between one chord and the next.

Vetinari’s body lingers closer to his, their thighs pressed up against one another, Vetinari’s breath in his ear, and Drumknott exhales as his gaze moves back to the staff, following the neat lines of dots as he plays through the bar again. It is easier, with this fingering, as strange as it feels, and he feels Vetinari smile against his neck before his own hand moves to play in parallel to Drumknott’s own, a little further up the piano’s keyboard.

Drumknott feels himself smile as he watches both of their fingers run through the little flourishes: Vetinari’s fingers long and graceful and beautiful, Drumknott’s shorter and stubbier, more square in their movements, but the two of them moving in perfect partnership.

“I do adore your hands,” Vetinari says in Drumknott’s ear, and Drumknott stiffens.

“Don’t,” he says.

“But I do,” Vetinari murmurs, and when Drumknott’s hands stutter and then stop on the keys, his moves to enclose Drumknott’s right, taking it by the wrist and turning it palm up, so that Vetinari’s thumb can stroke over the scars and callouses on it. “Strong hands… And they feel–”

“ _Don’t_ ,my lord _,_ ” Drumknott repeats, feeling the hot embarrassment on the back of his neck, the discomfort. He feels Vetinari exhale more than he hears the frustration in it, and Vetinari’s head drops against his side, leaning on him, his lips against the curve of his shoulder. 

Vetinari’s hand doesn’t come away from Drumknott’s own, but moves to interlink their fingers, that Vetinari’s hand might enclose Drumknott’s entirely, and squeeze it tightly. 

“I can’t play like this,” Drumknott murmurs.

“Don’t, then.”

Drumknott turns his head, and he meets Vetinari’s gaze, full of self-indulgent challenge. He feels himself smile, and then he leans, brushing their noses, their foreheads, against one another, not moving to kiss him. Vetinari’s thumbnail strokes a ticklish line down the side of his palm, and then - with some reluctance - draws away, and Drumknott returns his fingers to the keys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open.
> 
> Please, please remember to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
